


Kara Zor-El's Extended Break Interrupted

by greenfanfic304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfanfic304/pseuds/greenfanfic304
Summary: Kara enjoyed her long break away from her doubled lifestyles until Cat Grant wanted to communicate with her. This story is a canon divergence and takes place after season 3.





	1. Kara Danvers's Break Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxTORCHxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTORCHxx/gifts).



> I saw some spoilers of season 3 episodes, and this fic captured some information from seasons 2 and 3. There are some details in this story that may not be matched to the show. This is for Supercat Christmas in July!

Kara Zor-El settled in her own headquarters in Argo City after her short visit at Midvale to see Alex and Eliza. She made a choice to build it to give herself space after her break-up with Mon-El again and from her two personas until she could figure herself out. She left National City in the hands of the DEO, Kal-El, and other redeemed villains.

Kara heard an alert and walked over to the screen to see Alex. She smiled and answered it.

“Hi, Alex. Did you miss me already?”

“Hi, Kara. Well, there is something that I need to tell you...Kara, just when you left, Miss Grant somehow got a hold of my number. I tried to ignore it, but she blew up my phone with voicemails. And, well, she demands that I give her your contact information.”

“What?” Kara whispered and ignored this pang in her stomach. She composed herself.

Kara remained calm to ask, “Okay, do you know what she wants?”

“She wants to meet up with you,” Alex responded.

“Which one?” Kara rolled her eyes. She was so done with her double identities.

“You, Kara Danvers.”

“Obviously, you can’t send her here.”

“Yeah, but I'm hoping that you could come back here?”

“What?! I was just there and I have to come back again? Can’t you come up with excuses? Alex, you know how exhausted I feel when I keep having to go back and forth.”

“I know, Kara. I did come up with excuses, but she won’t take no for answer. You know how she is.”  
  
Kara chuckled a little. “What if I don’t want to see her?”

“Why don’t you call and tell her that?”  
  
“Alright, fine... I will.”

“Good.”

“What excuses did you use about me as Kara Danvers?”

“I told her that you lived at a rural area off the grid unless otherwise and also traveling, so there is no way that she can track you down.”

“Hmmm, sounds accurate.” Kara nodded approving of Alex’s choice excuses.

“I better get going. I’m joining with Sam and Ruby at the park.”

“Okay bye.” Kara smiled at how her sister was becoming an awesome aunt to Ruby. She suspected that Alex may have had a crush on Sam.

“Bye!” Alex said with a wave before disconnecting the call.

  
With Alex’s suggestion, Kara brought a temporary phone and landed her ship in a rural part of Montana. She took a look around and saw how gorgeous mountains were before sitting down on the grass. She took a deep breath and punched in the buttons. Then, she placed it on her ear to hear a few buzzes before she heard Cat picking up.  

“Cat Grant.” She heard the confident voice that she hadn’t heard in a while.

“Hi, Cat. ”

“Kara?”

“Yep...” Kara felt nervousness growing. She had no idea where this conversation going.  

“So, you’re finally on the grid,” Cat smirked.

“Yeah, I heard from my sister that you’ve been trying to contact me.” Kara felt weird to do this without her ponytail up and wearing glasses but at the same time, it’s very refreshing.

“Where did you go?”

“I went here and there. Using survival skills, deep in the wilderness.”

“Wow, did you visit Bhutan?” Cat sarcastically asked.

“Um, no...I’m currently in the States.”

“Which states?”

“Look, does it matter? I don’t want to be found.”

“Alright. Just tell me one thing...Is it a coincidence that you left when Supergirl found her home off of this planet?”

“I’m not her,” Kara growled.

“Hmmm, when will I see you?”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea...I get exhausted bouncing from place to place. I’m busy taking my own sabbatical. Like you did. Enjoying the nature, finding myself, forgetting everything else and just taking a break. I don’t have time to visit you in Washington DC.” Kara hoped that she convinced Cat well.

“Actually, I’m in National City.”

“What do you mean?” Kara wondered if she heard correctly. Cat in National City?

“I bought my company back.”

Kara’s heart pound at the word back. She shook off this feeling and then responded, “Wow! Um, Congratulations!”

“Yes, thank you,” Cat said nonchalantly.

“Cat, you’re back again? For good?”

“Yes. I’m back.”

“Wow, that’s … that’s great.”

“Hmm, yes it is. Although, it would be better with a few familiar faces.”

Kara realized that even with Cat back in National City, she didn’t feel like making an effort to visit since Cat is the one who left her in the first place.  
“Well, I’m not sure _if_ I’ll be back,” Kara confidently said.

“Please, I would like to see you, and Carter feels the same.”

Kara remembered how simple the lives had been back then. She shook her head.  
“I can’t make any promises. But, tell Carter I said, hi!”

“I will... May I call you again? I hope that we can pick up from where we left off and talk.”

Kara flashed back to how their relationship was like after Cat got back from Bhutan. They went out for dinner several times and some with Carter. She remembered one particular dinner.

_Kara was giddy with excitement that she got to call her “Cat,” not Miss Grant. And, Cat was taking her out for dinner to Il Palazzo to cheer her up from the slump after her breakup with Mon-El, well, Mike. It was one of their dinners without Carter. At one point, Kara unintentionally moaned while eating bolognese stuffed calamari dish and chose to ignore how Cat’s eyes darkened._

_They ended the night with a hug in front of the entry of Cat’s penthouse. The hug went longer than it should have, but Kara enjoyed smelling Cat’s perfume and listened to Cat’s heartbeat speeding up. Then, she saw how Cat leaned in as if about to kiss her. Kara was still figuring out if she wanted her to or not. Then, her phone interrupted with a call from her sister._

_“Um, I need to answer this.” Kara laughed awkwardly as Cat took a step back._

_“By all means, answer it,” Cat quipped._

_“Yes,” Kara answered and heard that there was a rogue alien disturbing an apartment on the other side of National City._

_“Okay, I’ll be there.”_

_“Is there a problem?” Cat casually asked._

_“Um, family emergency.”_

_“Okay, go..Go...be with your family.” Cat shooed Kara away._

_“Thank you.”_

_After Cat got inside of her home, Kara walked away quickly at human’s pace heading to her mission._

_The next day, Kara received the news of Cat leaving to take the White House Press Secretary through a CatCo board member’s announcement at the meeting. Kara was shocked and confused because Cat talked about how she wanted to find happiness in CatCo since CatCo was practically Cat’s third child at the dinner one time._

Kara shook her head from that memory and continued, “No, this is a temporary phone, and I don’t have a reception where I'm heading to.”

“Kara, I can visit you anywhere. It’s not a problem if I...”

“No,” Kara interrupted. “I want this time to be on my time. When I’m ready, I will contact you.”

“When will that be?”

Kara groaned internally as she rubbed her eyes to remove her frustrated tears. “I don’t know.”

“Kara, you sound distressed. Why is that?” Cat spoke softly.

“I’m just tired. Okay. I just need some time.”

“Okay, I hope you find what you are looking for in your break.”

“Thank you, Cat.” Kara wanted this call ended as short and sweet as possible because she didn't want to express her bitterness.

“Bye, my dear-” Cat responded.

Kara’s heart pounded as she ended her call. Then, she turned off her burner phone. She quickly got back on the ship and headed to her headquarters.


	2. Supergirl's Break Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reflects the prompt. Yay!

A few days later, Kara heard an alert again from Alex. She got up from her giant bed and turned on the screen to see a tired Alex.

“Kara, Miss Grant keeps contacting the DEO, and, obviously, is not taking ‘no’ as an answer when asking for Supergirl. What should I tell her?” Alex’s frustration was clear in her voice.

Kara groaned with her head hitting her desk.

* * *

 

Kara managed to go when she was invited by her sister for their movie night and Alex suggested that Kara visit Cat while staying in National City. Kara contemplated about seeing Cat for a while and decided to go since this is a Supergirl persona visit. How bad could this be?

“Miss Grant, I need you to stop harassing the DEO,” Kara said with a cheeky tone as she landed on Cat’s balcony.

“Hello, Supergirl. How are you doing?” Cat walked out onto the balcony.

“I am doing well. Just doing stuff here and there. How are you?” Kara maintained her hero stance by placing her hands on her hips.

“I am thrilled to be back here because I realize how much I love CatCo. I heard that you’re staying on a different planet?”

“Yes, you heard correctly,” Kara confirmed with a smile.

“Do you miss being here?”

“Um, I don’t miss it. I enjoy my time in my new home.” Kara convincingly smiled as she finished.

“I thought this place is your home.”

“This isn’t my home. I can’t be me here,” Kara spilled without realizing the repercussions of her words.

“Oh, Kara...” Cat softly said.

“What?” Kara’s eyes widened.

“I mean Supergirl...I..Really, you don’t need to keep this superhero persona up. I saw right through it. Why are you still doing it?”

“I’m tired of it right now. I can’t do both personas. You saw me filled with wonder when I am Supergirl and me as Kara Danvers as your mentee when I worked for CatCo. But, I’m Kara Zor-El.”

“You are you, Kara. You are strong and gentle and kind and loyal. You love to eat potstickers and love the movie, Working Girl. Carter has a great friendship with you. Kara, if I hadn’t pushed you, when were you going to tell me the truth of your dual identities?”

Kara felt her anger rising and she was so done. She wanted to know why Cat left her.

“You’re a hypocrite. You left once, and then, left again. Over what? Looking for happiness?”

“I...”  Cat didn’t know what to say.

“You came back from Bhutan then...you left without telling me...What happened to look for happiness and loyalty to CatCo? You moved on from Catco! You sold CatCo! You left CatCo! You didn’t find what you were looking for.” Kara had to pause because she could not stop.

“Did you think that I didn’t work hard to find it? It’s you! Our dinners mean so much to me. Then, I realized that you may not feel that way since you were not going to tell me that you’re Supergirl until now. Do you realize that I turned down Olivia Marsden’s offer at first? Because I’m willing to try with you. Then, that night, I realized that things aren’t going to change. I called Olivia Marsden and accepted the offer again.”

“I need you. Was I not enough to make you stay? You told me that you’re back for good.”

Cat stayed silent.

Kara turned her back and continued, “You’re just like everyone else. Not thinking of me or considering how I would feel.”

“Kara, I’m sorry. I saw how you were grieving over Mike. Here, I was over here thinking that I could have your heart. Then, I realized that I would take advantage of you. I had to leave to get clarity on what I want and give you space for growth. I thought this space would be good for us. I was wrong to do that.”  
  
The silence ensued.

Cat continued, “I made a mistake by not talking to you about it. I hope that we can work this out.”  

Kara turned around and saw that Cat had moved closer to Kara.

Kara replayed the words, “I could have your heart” in her mind. Did that mean Cat actually loved her?  

“Cat, I...I need to leave. This is...” Kara started to feel her tears falling and flew away quickly before Cat could reach out to her.

“Kara, I love you,” Cat whispered.

Kara heard it as she headed to her sister’s apartment for their movie night. She couldn’t understand her emotions stirring up in her plexus.

 


	3. Sisters' Movie Night Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at naming these chapters, but oh well.

“Hey, Kara, do you wanna talk about it?” Alex asked as she handed Kara’s vegetable lo-mein noodles since Kara had demolished her potstickers. They sat comfortably on the couch. Kara was out of her supersuit and wore her sweats.  

Kara took a bite and chewed. Then, she swallowed. “Well, I found out that Cat loves me. I don’t know what to think.”

“I’m not surprised.” Alex shrugged then took a sip of the wine.

“What?” Kara was surprised.

“Oh c’mon. She praised you for being Supergirl and Kara Danvers, the journalist. She cares a helluva lot more than an average boss. Secondly, she is thousands times better than Mon-El. While she was your boss, I didn’t approve it. Now, you’re not working for her and Mon-El is not here, so...”

“How does that make sense? I mean, I’m not sure if I have that kind of feelings for her.”

“I don’t know how to say this. But, Kara, you haven’t been okay since Cat left.”

“I’m actually not okay with Mon-El leaving for the first time,” Kara defended.

“I think you’re using Mon-El to hide your actual feelings for Cat Grant.”  

“That’s not true. Mon-El is my first love, and he left me again to pursue his mission.”

“I think you’re in love with the idea of Mon-El, not an actual relationship.”

“No, I’m not.” Kara crossed her arms.

“Cat Grant brings out the best of you in a way that not many of us can. I watched you smile so big when you talked about Cat Grant. At first, I thought it was a crush. Then, I saw some interactions between you two during Myriad.”

Kara stayed silent to mull over Alex’s words.

“I think you should go back and talk to Cat. And, see where it goes.”

“I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Take your time.”

They went back to their meals and were ready to start a movie. Kara covered her face with her hands when she saw Alex’s movie choice, “The Devil Wears Prada.”

Kara saw that Alex had fallen asleep after the movie ended. She sped changed out of her sweats into her suit. Then, she took a step out of the window to fly toward Cat’s penthouse and landed on a small balcony.

“Supergirl!” Carter screamed as he stopped pouring his milk over a cereal.

Kara faltered that she didn’t expect to see a teenager spotting her. Carter grew so much. Of course, he would stay up late past midnight on Friday.

“Hey Carter, Right?’

“Yep, that’s me!”

“I can’t believe this. It has been a while since I saw you at your mom’s...I mean...train station.”

“Kara, relax, I’m related to the Queen of all media. I knew that since you babysat me.”

“You know that you cannot tell anyone.”

“I know. My mom and I talked about it a lot. Kara, I really miss you.”

“Oh, Carter. May I hug you?”

“Sure.” Carter opened up his arms.

She hugged Carter and let him go. Then, she spotted Cat over his shoulder instead of over his head. It had been too long.

“Carter, honey, it’s 12:30 AM. Please, go to bed,” Cat admonished with a smile.

Before he went to leave the room, Carter immediately brightened with an idea and turned to Kara with excitement. “Oh, before I head back, will you go with us to the brunch on this Sunday or tomorrow, technically? And, I have a learner’s permit now. Maybe, I can drive us.”

“No,” Cat firmly said, “However, I will make sure that you have plenty of practice before your birthday.”

“Okay, Mom,” Carter said disappointedly. “Well, good night, Kara. Please be there for the brunch.”

“I will if your mom is okay with it.”

“Of course, you’re invited to our traditional Sunday brunch at the country club. Please dress well,” Cat responded.

“I guess I’ll go.” Kara smiled at the invitation.

“Cool,” Carter responded and walked down the hallway with his snack.

Kara watched Cat looking at Carter with a soft expression on her face.

“I can’t believe how much he has grown,” Kara said.

“Me either.” Cat shook her head.

“Ugh...I remember when he was like this tall!” Kara showed the height below her chin.

“Now, he is about up to my height.”

“Well, he is taller than me! He may grow some more,” Cat quipped.

“Unbelievable..” Kara shook her head. She looked around to keep herself distracted by noticing some changes around the penthouse.

“Kara, why are you here?” Cat curiously asked.

“I want to tell you something that couldn’t wait until the morning. My whole life has been like doing what everybody thinks I should do. Some make choices without me involved. Mike, actually his name is Mon-El, left me to join in the mission. My mom put me in the pod and sent it to Earth without considering how I would feel. I have so many unresolved traumas. Then, you left me without any word. I am hurt by that action. Cat, I am in love with you...But, I still need more time. I hope that’s okay.” Kara picked up Cat’s hand to hold it.

“I understand,” Cat nodded.

“We can still do what we had before, and this time, there will be no more secrets...Cat, I value our friendship,” Kara stated.  

“Me too,” Cat smiled.  

“Thank you,” Kara smiled back.

“It’s not a problem. May we try again?”

“Sure.” Kara felt happy.

Cat walked toward the couch and Kara followed her.

“Kara, I have to ask Supergirl related questions.”

“Go for it.” Kara gave Cat’s permission and prepared for a personal difficult question.

“Who designed your outfit?” Cat scrunched up her nose a little.

Kara laughed a little because she could answer that question. “Winn.”

“The computer hobbit?”

“Hey, that’s my friend.” Kara playfully glared at Cat.

Cat laughed.

Kara felt her heartbeat jumping at the joy of hearing Cat’s laugh and knew that this was a good start.  


	4. Prevented Any Interruptions

Kara hung around National City longer than she planned and enjoyed her conversation with Cat. They went back to their dinner plans. Kara put on her usual ‘Kara Danvers’ outfit to attend the dinner with Cat.  
  
They were at a low lighting sushi restaurant. Kara admired Cat under the lighting and then took a sip of her wine.

While drinking her glass of wine, Kara was mulling on how it would have been different if she hadn’t dated Mon-El. She jumped a little when she felt Cat’s foot caressing her calf. Kara did her best to glare at Cat and teased back by moving her own foot to rub Cat’s ankle. Kara saw that Cat’s eyes had darkened and gulped a little at that reaction.

Kara hadn’t meant to do that. She wanted to slow down and yet, it felt so good.

Cat hummed and asked, “Want to head back?”

“Yes.” Kara nodded as she was buzzing from their footsies.

Cat waved for a check.

They both made it to the penthouse after some tension in the car ride because they held back. Kara felt anxious knowing what would happen next.   

Before Kara could close the door, Cat pushed her against it and Kara let her as they both kissed equally hard. Kara felt the softness of Cat’s lips and it was like everything she was looking for. Kara draped her arms around Cat’s shoulder. She was loving this height difference. She gently pushed herself off the door to guide them toward the couch.

They let each other go for air for a brief moment when they fell on the couch. Kara managed to lay herself on top of Cat. She used that as an opportunity to suck lightly on Cat’s collarbones.

“Kara...Kara Zor-El...” Cat moaned.

Kara paused and leaned back off of her.

“Say it again,” she whispered.

“Kara Zor-El?”

Kara felt herself having happy tears and pulled Cat up to hug her fiercely.

“Cat, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

Cat wiped away Kara’s tears. “Kara Zor-El, I love you.”

“I love you too, Cat Grant.”

Kara kissed Cat hard practically bruising her. She straddled on top of Cat’s lap when Cat has pulled her. She glided her hand touching Cat’s torso over her dress to Cat’s breast. She squeezed through Cat’s dress for her pleasure. Kara felt Cat letting go of her lips to take a sharp intake of breath.

Kara in her gaze looked down to see where her hand was. “Oh, Rao, I’m so sorry!” She let go quickly as if she was being burnt.

“I think you should go before Carter gets back home. Otherwise, he would find us in our compromising position on this couch.”

“Good point,” Kara responded as she got up from the couch in a wobbly way. She looked over to see Cat brushing her dress down. They walked out to the door together. Cat gave her a peck.

“I can persuade Carter to have his sleepover with his friends on Friday. Maybe we can go to third base that night,” Cat huskily suggested as she caressed Kara's bicep.

“Um, yes...we...we will do that. See you soon,” Kara stuttered.

“Don’t worry. We can take it slow.”

“Thank you. I will see you on Friday.”

“Does the usual time sound good?”

“Yes,” Kara confirmed.  

They pecked with their lips after saying their byes.

Kara stood there in the hallway outside of Cat’s penthouse touching her still tingling lips. She made a decision that it was time to end her break and start her new beginning back on Earth-38. Aside of the possibility of an awkward lecture on Kryptonian safe sex with a human from Alex, she couldn’t wait to tell her sister that she found the one and knew one day that she would ask Cat to be her partner under Rao’s blessings. One day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Mamahl9711 and Turtlegirl9 for editing this work.


End file.
